Chapter 2: The One
by xJewelxLoverx13x
Summary: Jewel is down ever since the chicks came. No one knows why.Then, she comes to visit someone for a while, drama happens and love does too.They forget she has Blu.  Will he accept Jewel back, or will she have to find herself into questions
1. Chapter 1

You can use Google Translate for the Portuguese. I will use this language for a couple of chapters.

Pedro looked at the sky. "That is pretty much it."  
>"I could I not known this?" Jewel looked down.<br>Nico flew in, happy. "What is goin' on?" Nico flapped his wings, holding himself up.  
>Jewel stared at Pedro. "Nothing, nothing at all." Jewel flapped herself away, she was starving too.<br>"Don't you miss Blu?" Pedro asked, following her. Jewel thought about her life now.  
>"Yes, of course I do!" Jewel said that as in she took that as an insult.<br>"Then how come you like Nico?" Jewel had to think that one again.  
>"I don't know, okay? Just leave me to go and eat. Carnival is in a couple of weeks. I don't want any drama or romance while I'm here."<br>"How long are you going to be here then? I saw Blu here just last night. He was about 10 hawks length away last night. He is going to get closer. Nico isn't going to like you forever." Jewel put her head down is disgrace.  
>"I know. It's just… I wish all problems and questions could go away forever."<br>"I'll leave you. Tonight Nico and me are going to Samba. Think about coming." Jewel did. Blu always came to the biggest Samba nights. She heard something, a rustle. Then a voice, like Blu.  
>"Jewel! Come back! I miss you dearly!" She ate her berries and soon wanted peace.<p>

Blu missed his Jewel so much. Sky, Jessamine and Allito was missing her too.  
>"Jewel? Come on! I need you!" Rafael flapped towards Blu.<br>"You know what you need? A good Samba night." Blu shook his head. Putting his wings over his face and head.  
>"I won't. Not without Jewel."<br>"To face it, she might be gone. If so, you have to forget about her." Rafael hoped that haven't happened.  
>"That hasn't happened. Last night I saw her flying back to Nico and Pedro's. Trust me Rafael." Rafael shook his head. He whispered a 'No trusting sport. Just believing.' And he was right.<br>"Fine, I'll not be finding her, better?" Blu flapped towards Nico and Pedro's. He knew that Jewel was here.

Jewel saw Blu coming closer. She let him come in. "I missed you!" Blu cried out. Wanting a "bear" hug.  
>"Me too!" She hugged him dearly.<br>Nico saw Blu and Jewel hugging. He knew that Jewel and him couldn't go together. She had a mate and young. It just wasn't right. Even he wouldn't even do it if he had a mate. _It just isn't right. Jewel has a mate, and so does Blu. They belong to each other. Jewel has young, and so does Blu. They belong to those two. It just is too late for all this to be happening. But they are saving their kind, which I don't blame._ Nico though before going away, trying to rest.  
>Blu spoke out, after a long hug. "The young miss you. Why are you here anyways?"<br>"I told you. I needed a fly and I was tired and I needed sleep so they came to me, because the fly was too long to home."  
>"The second night? The third night? What happened to that? Those nights? Jewel, you better be telling the truth. <em>Eu quero a verdade<em>!" Jewel frowned.  
>"<em>Estou indo para um dos grandes Samba Noite. Você pode falar comigo não, talvez.<em>"  
>"<em>Ótimo! Vá em frente e minta, minta para mim! Nós somos companheiros. Não é desconhecido.<em>" 

Pedro looked at them fighting. Jewel looked like she was crying. He preferred to not let Nico see this.  
>"Should Samba Night not happen tonight, <em>Nico, meu irmão?<em>"  
>Nico looked confused, "<em>Não! Por que você pensou que, <em>Pedro?"  
>"No reason,<em> irmão<em>"

Jewel was at the edge of the tree. She could fall any second. "Please. I _estou tão baixo agora!_" Blu made her go step backwards once more time. Jewel scraped her left wing from the bark and fell. "Ahhhh! _Blu! Você pássaro!"_ Jewel cried. She tried to fly but her wing was scraped.  
>Nico heard a scream and also crying. "Jewel?" Blu started flying down, flying for Jewel. He wanted to help out, but Blu was too himself.<br>Blu cried out, "Jewel!" Jewel was angry with Blu but sorry for him. She felt two or three birds under, as she closed her eyes tight. They pushed her up. "_O que? Estou confuso_!" The three birds kept pushing and pushed her into the tree den that Jewel stayed in. Blu and the two were tired.  
>"Nico, Pedro and Blu? I was so <em>confuso<em>!"  
>"I feel so sorry <em>Beleza Jewel<em>!"  
>"Your heavy!" Pedro exclaimed. Nico hit him softly.<br>"Please _me perdoe Beleza Jewel_!"  
>"<em>Sim, o amor falcão<em>."  
>Blu smiled and kissed Jewel. "I'll see you soon." Blu hugged Jewel and left.<p>

Later that day, Jewel was getting ready for Noite do Samba. She sighed in happiness.  
>Nico flew in her den. "You getting ready for <em>Noite do Samba<em>?" Jewel nodded with a smile, turned to Nico.  
>"I wanted to tell you something.."<br>Jewel looked at him, beautiful to him.  
>"Well…" Jewel replied, waiting. She knew he liked her but this was different.<br>"I.. but." Nico couldn't spit it out. _Be myself. Be myself!_ Nico thought.  
>"I like you as a crush." Jewel closed her eyes and spat it out.<br>Pedro watched as Nico was trying to spit it out.  
>"I..I…I…"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

You can use Google Translate for the Portuguese. I will use this language for a couple of chapters.

Pedro looked at the sky. "That is pretty much it."  
>"I could I not known this?" Jewel looked down.<br>Nico flew in, happy. "What is goin' on?" Nico flapped his wings, holding himself up.  
>Jewel stared at Pedro. "Nothing, nothing at all." Jewel flapped herself away, she was starving too.<br>"Don't you miss Blu?" Pedro asked, following her. Jewel thought about her life now.  
>"Yes, of course I do!" Jewel said that as in she took that as an insult.<br>"Then how come you like Nico?" Jewel had to think that one again.  
>"I don't know, okay? Just leave me to go and eat. Carnival is in a couple of weeks. I don't want any drama or romance while I'm here."<br>"How long are you going to be here then? I saw Blu here just last night. He was about 10 hawks length away last night. He is going to get closer. Nico isn't going to like you forever." Jewel put her head down is disgrace.  
>"I know. It's just… I wish all problems and questions could go away forever."<br>"I'll leave you. Tonight Nico and me are going to Samba. Think about coming." Jewel did. Blu always came to the biggest Samba nights. She heard something, a rustle. Then a voice, like Blu.  
>"Jewel! Come back! I miss you dearly!" She ate her berries and soon wanted peace.<p>

Blu missed his Jewel so much. Sky, Jessamine and Allito was missing her too.  
>"Jewel? Come on! I need you!" Rafael flapped towards Blu.<br>"You know what you need? A good Samba night." Blu shook his head. Putting his wings over his face and head.  
>"I won't. Not without Jewel."<br>"To face it, she might be gone. If so, you have to forget about her." Rafael hoped that haven't happened.  
>"That hasn't happened. Last night I saw her flying back to Nico and Pedro's. Trust me Rafael." Rafael shook his head. He whispered a 'No trusting sport. Just believing.' And he was right.<br>"Fine, I'll not be finding her, better?" Blu flapped towards Nico and Pedro's. He knew that Jewel was here.

Jewel saw Blu coming closer. She let him come in. "I missed you!" Blu cried out. Wanting a "bear" hug.  
>"Me too!" She hugged him dearly.<br>Nico saw Blu and Jewel hugging. He knew that Jewel and him couldn't go together. She had a mate and young. It just wasn't right. Even he wouldn't even do it if he had a mate. _It just isn't right. Jewel has a mate, and so does Blu. They belong to each other. Jewel has young, and so does Blu. They belong to those two. It just is too late for all this to be happening. But they are saving their kind, which I don't blame._ Nico though before going away, trying to rest.  
>Blu spoke out, after a long hug. "The young miss you. Why are you here anyways?"<br>"I told you. I needed a fly and I was tired and I needed sleep so they came to me, because the fly was too long to home."  
>"The second night? The third night? What happened to that? Those nights? Jewel, you better be telling the truth. <em>Eu quero a verdade<em>!" Jewel frowned.  
>"<em>Estou indo para um dos grandes Samba Noite. Você pode falar comigo não, talvez.<em>"  
>"<em>Ótimo! Vá em frente e minta, minta para mim! Nós somos companheiros. Não é desconhecido.<em>" 

Pedro looked at them fighting. Jewel looked like she was crying. He preferred to not let Nico see this.  
>"Should Samba Night not happen tonight, <em>Nico, meu irmão?<em>"  
>Nico looked confused, "<em>Não! Por que você pensou que, <em>Pedro?"  
>"No reason,<em> irmão<em>"

Jewel was at the edge of the tree. She could fall any second. "Please. I _estou tão baixo agora!_" Blu made her go step backwards once more time. Jewel scraped her left wing from the bark and fell. "Ahhhh! _Blu! Você pássaro!"_ Jewel cried. She tried to fly but her wing was scraped.  
>Nico heard a scream and also crying. "Jewel?" Blu started flying down, flying for Jewel. He wanted to help out, but Blu was too himself.<br>Blu cried out, "Jewel!" Jewel was angry with Blu but sorry for him. She felt two or three birds under, as she closed her eyes tight. They pushed her up. "_O que? Estou confuso_!" The three birds kept pushing and pushed her into the tree den that Jewel stayed in. Blu and the two were tired.  
>"Nico, Pedro and Blu? I was so <em>confuso<em>!"  
>"I feel so sorry <em>Beleza Jewel<em>!"  
>"Your heavy!" Pedro exclaimed. Nico hit him softly.<br>"Please _me perdoe Beleza Jewel_!"  
>"<em>Sim, o amor falcão<em>."  
>Blu smiled and kissed Jewel. "I'll see you soon." Blu hugged Jewel and left.<p>

Later that day, Jewel was getting ready for Noite do Samba. She sighed in happiness.  
>Nico flew in her den. "You getting ready for <em>Noite do Samba<em>?" Jewel nodded with a smile, turned to Nico.  
>"I wanted to tell you something.."<br>Jewel looked at him, beautiful to him.  
>"Well…" Jewel replied, waiting. She knew he liked her but this was different.<br>"I.. but." Nico couldn't spit it out. _Be myself. Be myself!_ Nico thought.  
>"I like you as a crush." Jewel closed her eyes and spat it out.<br>Pedro watched as Nico was trying to spit it out.  
>"I..I…I…"<p> 


End file.
